I Finally Belong
by New Ends
Summary: Peyton is used to moving from place to place along with her 12 foster brothers due to their lack of money, but what happens when she meets a certain boy that makes her feel like she belongs for the first time in her life? Imprint Story
1. Moon In Full Bloom

**Hey guys! This is my second story, which makes me so proud! I vhope you guys like it. And this story will also be written using the notepad on my laptop so the spelling will be terrible. I'll try to fix as much as I can. Thanks for reading!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own twilight **

I sighed will placing the bag into the trunk. I was tired of moving from place to place all because Ms. Rose couldn't pay the bills. Don't get me wrong I love her to death but who in their right mind would foster 13 children? I often questioned her sanity. To top it all off I was the only girl out of the entire family beside Ms. Rose. She didn't make it this way on purpose, it was just pure luck that she got saddled with 12 raging teenage boys and myself. None of us were related by blood but we were still family. We had been with each other since we were toddlers.

Jay interrupted my thoughts by throwing a bag right on top of all the other bags. He smiled at me before asking "So Peyton, looking forward to moving across the country once again?" I laughed. We lived in a quiet town in upper Maine. Nothing went on here, it was made up only farms and a small shopping center that doubled as a gas station with pumps lining the back of it. We were now moving to a little town in Washington a few hours away from Seattle. "Thrilled" I replied and slammed the trunk with a little to much force. "Well, that's it! Everything is officially packed and we are once again ready to roll!" Jay smiled at my speech "Ready to get the guys and head out?" I nodded and we both walked back into the house for what would be the last time.

We stood by the front door and Jay whistled, the first boys to appear were John and Jeremy. They were both 13 and most excited about the move.

They didn't like staying in one place to long. They ran past us out the door screaming the entire way about who was going to sit in the front seat.

The next one to come down the stairs was Steven. He was the quietest out of all of us. He was 15, only two year younger than me. He smiled at us and stood beside Jay. Then next came Adam, We were stuck at the hip due to us only being two weeks apart in age, him being older, which he never lets me forget.

He grinned at me before swinging his arm around my shoulder.

Next was Trevor and Tyler who if you couldn't tell any better you would think were twins. Both had black sleek hair that covered thier eyes.

They both held their skateboards, and they flirted with any girl with a heartbeat. As soon as they got the stairs Jay cracked a grin

"Well that's everything! Ready to go my munchkins!" Jay thought everyone shorter than his was a munchkin which was pretty much the whole family considering he stood at 6'4.

The rest of the boys had left yesterday with Ms. Rose to make sure the house was set up before we got there.

We all settled in to our assigned cars. Jay, John, Jeremy, and Steven were taking Jay's truck while Adam, Trevor, Tyler,and I took my SUV.

The car ride to Forks was uneventful besides us having to full over every five minutes to break up a fight, go to the bathroom, and fill up our cars.

After 3 days of driving we finally pulled into our new home. While getting out of the car I realized the next door neighbors were throwing a party. The music was blaring and there were teenagers spread out through the entire house and the yard. I glanced down at my cellphone to see it was 4 o'clock, which was a little early to have a party. With all the racket we were making most of the teens in the yard we're looking over curiously.

I saw Conner run out from the neighbors house holding a plastic cup. "MY FAMILY" he screamed before pulling me into a big bear hug. It was easy to tell he had a few to many beers.

He finally let me go after what felt like an eternity. "Peyton! My favorite sister! How are you doing?"

I smiled and replied "Conner... I'm your only sister." "SHHHHHHHHHH" He covered my mouth with his hand "Don't tell anyone that." He stated. The other boys we're trying to hold in their laughter.

"Conner, why don't you get the boys and come back here and have them come inside? " I asked amused at his antics

"Okay! I'll be right back" He said before running into the house. He came back out about 30 seconds later with 3 boys I had never met before and each looked utterly confused at why they had been dragged from the party by a random drunk teenage boy. "Ummmm, Conner?" "Yeah?"

"Who are these people?"

He looked confused "They boys, you told me to get the boys."

At this all the guys behind me started cracking up "I meant our brothers. How about I come with you and we'll find them together?" I spoke as if I talking to a two year old.

"OKAY! but first" he then pointed to the three awkward teenagers he dragged out "GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" They all took off like a bat outta hell into the house once again. Conner grabbed my hand and took off and all the other boys were right on our trail.

As we stepped into the front door everyone turned to look at the new teens of Forks. We kept on walking until we found Aaron in the kitchen talking to a bunch of guys who looked to be seniors. I tapped him on the shoulder getting his attention.

He turned and gave me a million Wat smile "PEYTON, MY WONDERFUL SISTER! HOW ARE YOU DOING ON THIS FINE AFTERNOON!"

The seniors gathered around him began to snicker. "I came to take you home." "YAYYY!" HE screamed before darting out the door but not before stumbling a bit. Jay followed him out making sure he didn't get into any trouble. After searching for about 10 minutes I finally found the other four idiots in the basement.

I stepped down into the room and the four morons and everyone else in the room looked up to look at me "If you three are not in the house in 30 seconds, I swear I will cut off your balls and feed them to Stewie while you watch" Stewie was our four year old German Shepard. All three of them looked up in horror and made a beeline for the upstairs. I shook my head before walking up behind them. But before I left I couldn't help but notice a brown haired man who looked to be about 17 watching me.

The next few hours consisted of sobering up the crew and then being the first to clapse onto my respected blowup mattress that I had claimed the second we walked in here. In my opinion is the best out of the ones set up sparatically around the house. I could hear yelling from the second floor and heard a thumping noise which I concluded one of the idiots falling on his ass. I giggled but turned the other way which led me to look out the window located above the sink. The moon was full tonight, shining bright as ever. I took this as a good sign, that maybe it was pointing us in the right direction. Even though I had only been here a few hours I could tell this town was different, whether good or bad I guess I'll find out.

**Hey Guys! This IS going to be an imprint story and the boy in the basement did NOT imprint on her but he will still be in the story. I can't figure out yet who I want to imprint on her yet, so if you have suggestions please review and tell me. Peyton does have a dark past that will come out later about why she was given up for adoption and many other things. REVIEW. Thanks for reading!**


	2. The joys of hangovers

**Hey everyone! I haven't updated because I'm a terrible person. So here is the next chapter.**

**Thanks!**

**Disclamier- I do NOT own twilight **

The next morning I awoke the sun shining in threw the window since they curtains were in the moving van which had yet to arrive. I sat up and walked into the living room where Conner was sprawled on the floor snoring while Jay was cuddled up with a pillow. I smiled and adventured on upstairs to find the rest of the boys. I found John and Jeremy in thier room both passed out, their mattresses facing eachother so their heads were only about a foot apart. I moved to the next room which occupied Steven and Aaron.

Ever since Steven has come into our family Aaron has taken him under his wing. I came to the conclusion everyone was still sleeping except Ms. Rose who worked in Forks hospital as a nurse, she was probably already working.

Everyone besides Ms. Rose had a roomate.

John and Jeremy together, Steven and Aaron, and then Trevor and Tyler in the room next to theres. Conner and Jay had to sleep in the living room since there wasn't enough rooms. I quickly walked over to my bag and dressed for jogging. As I was walking into the kitchen Tj walked in rubbing his head. Tj was the joker of the family and it was almost impossible to feel sad with him around. Tj was 17 and loved playing the role of big brother. He had the claimed the basement as his bedroom since he came with Mr. Rose a few days prior. Since the basement was extremely spacious he shared it with myself, Adam, Drake, and Peter.

Both Drake and Peter were 17 like TJ and myself. I always compared those 3 to the 3 stooges. Always opeing thier mouths before thinking and always causing trouble wherever they go.

I smiled and said "How's the hangover doing?" He glared at my before saying "Stop yelling! Where the hell is the ice?" He questioned rummaging threw the fridge. "No ice." He sighed and jumped up onto the counter and pouted. I laughed which made him cringe.

"To loud?" I smirked. He glared at me, " What are you doing today Peyton?" "I don't know probably just gonna tour the town with Adam. Wanna join?" I questioned " No, I'll just hang around the house with the guys." "Okay, I'm gonna go wake up Adam and get ready to leave."

"Okay, but anything happens you call me? Got it?" He demanded. All the boys were protective of me. They all loved the idea of having a little sister since they already had enough brothers to go around. I laughed and quickly agreed before running down the stairs. I swung the door open to reveal Adam drooling on himself sprawled across the small mattress. It had been placed across the far wall so I had to quietly step over Drake and Peter's still sleeping forms since both of them didn't even make it to a bad and were both now completely sprawled across the room with thier feet and hands outward making it a difficult task to get around them. When I finally succeded I looked over at Adam. His legs hung off the end of the bed while his arms spilled over the side. I walked quietly over to his side and crossed my arms in front of him.

"Adam! You promised when we got here you would tour the town with me. Please get up?" I whined while pouting but not talking above a low whisper hoping I wouldn't wake the boys. They were grumps when hung over.

He groaned while opening his eyes and looked up at me with a small smile. "Peyton?" "Yes?" "Bend down a sec?" I looked at him confused but slowly crouched so my knees were levek with his face. He quickly leaned up, reached over and grabbed my waist using one hand in one fluid movement and pulled me on the bed with him snuggling into me and covered me up with his blanket. "Go to sleep sis, and I promise I'll run this town with you tonight." He pleaded. I sighed "Alright, but you promise?"

He grinned a toothy smile and nodded before dropping his head and tightened his grip around me. Adam was the most protective of me of all the boys. He almost never let me out of his sight. He takes his big brother role to the extreme. I looked over at him, he already feel asleep. I tried scotting down the bed to get more comfortable which made Adam wake up suddently and he looked down at me. "Sorry I was trying to get comfortable." I explained, he was still half asleep but nodded and flipped me to the other side of the bed that was against the wall. My back was right up against the wall and Adam shifted so my head was level with his chest and his grip on my waist shifted to my stomach."Better?" He question. "Much" I smiled up to him. Alot of people assume we're together because of our closeness but it's nothing like that. I think he is more protective since I've been the only constint thing in his 's scared that if he turnes his back I'll run away from him. I tell his his theory is rediculious but whenever I look into his eyes I can always see sadness threatening to break throw his facade.

**Yes, I did redo this chapter because I want to sort of explain Peyton and her family before I bring in the imprinting. I do still have to introduce a few of her brothers. So review and tell me, would you rather see Paul or Embry imprint on her? I'm leaning towards Paul but I haven't decided. So review!**

**Aaron doesn't have any sort of romantic feelings towards her, he coniders her his top priority in life and to make sure she is happy and safe. He's just scared of losing her because of what has happened in his past.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Meeting The Werewolf

I woke up to yelling coming from upstairs, the boys we're watching football. I could tell from the loud whistle coming from the television which would end the 2nd quarter. I glanced up to Adam whose arms seemed to have tightened during his sleep. His mouth was slightly a gap and loud snores sounded from him. It made me giggle before I decided he had enough sleep, I was so excited to see the town and I didn't want to wait any longer. I scooted up to see the time on my cell phone which read 2:43. Perfect timing, we still had a few hours he could roam around. I cleared my throat and then screamed load enough from the entire house to hear me "ADAM! GET YOUR ASS UP BEFORE I DECAPITATE YOU!" I could hear light snickering coming from upstairs

Adam slowly squinted down at me before a slight smile spread across his face. "Adam! I know your awake, I'm getting up and you have 15 minutes to meet me downstairs or I'm leaving by myself. Got it?"

He just grunted letting me go and rolled over. I silently prayed he would go back to sleep so I didn't need a bodyguard with me.

I quickly grabbed a few articles of clothing from my bag that one of the boys probably threw down here at some point during our nap and all but ran out of the room. I walked into the bathroom and pulled my hair out of its ponytail. My messily wavy dark brown hair fell down landing at my waist. I fluffed it up for about 30 seconds and decided it was presentable enough. I quickly pulled on razorback gray tank top with a navy zip up hoodie over it. I threw on overly tight skinny jeans along with some brown leather boots. I quickly glanced Adam's form when I walked in with my toothbrush still in my mouth and looked back at the time, it read 3:10. I smiled and darted up the stairs not before placing my toothbrush in the bathroom and past the boys who were so absorbed in the game they didn't even glance in my direction nor did they hear the front door slamming.

I knew Adam would be pissed I left without him but hey, I gave him a chance. Since the town was so small I decided to walk. I passed by numerous houses, kids played in the orange leaves which fell from above from the oak tree while their parents looked on with grins plastered on their faces.

One house stood out among the rest. Three little boys were diving into piles and piles of leaves. They looked as if they were having the time of their life. Their parents stood on the porch. The father looked to be around mid to late twenties while the mother looked around mid-twenties. The man had his arms around the girl's waist while the girl leaned back into him. Her arms were crossed in front of stomach and their eyes were closed and they were unconsciously swaying back and forth. I could faintly hear a melody coming from the home.

I couldn't help but feel jealous. I would never be that happy, watching my children play in the yard while they love of my life held me close to him. I had too much damage. I was ruined and damaged. I sighed and walked to a quicker pace until the home was safely behind me. About 15 minutes of walking I came across the infamous beach that Conner was so excited to see. I mindlessly walked next to the waves, it didn't bother me that my boots were most likely going to my ruined. Having a few minutes of peace was worth it.

I sat down a few inches up from the waves so I wouldn't become wet. My hair flew in all directions behind me due to the wind. I laid down and looked up to watch the sunset. I guesstimated it to be around 5:30 so I still have a few more hours to myself.

I soon heard screams coming from my right, I looked over to see about five men on a cliff and one in the water below looking up. The man in the water looked pissed while the ones on the cliff looked on with a humorous expression. The man in the water soon started swimming to the shore and to my surprise instead of walking to the men, he flipped them off and started to walk toward my direction.

He looked up and seemed surprised that he wasn't alone and then a grin replaced his former murderous one. I looked away and continued to look up as I was before I was interrupted.

Not more than five seconds later I heard a rough voice calling over to me "Hey! Girl laying down!" I looked over to him with an amused expression

"Aren't you original?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. He smirked and walked over and sat down next to me. "So I take it you saw that whole performance over there?"

"By performance you mean, you being pushed off a cliff?" "The very same one" He grinned proudly.

I giggled and replied "Yes, I did." "Nice!" He fist pumped the air. He glanced over at me " I'm Quil by the way, I haven't seen you around here? You live in Forks?"

"No, I just moved her yesterday." "Really? Why on Earth would you move here? I mean besides the fact that you get to see my beautiful face everyday."

I knew I liked this kid. "I'm Peyton" He looked at me "Isn't that a guy's name?"

I sent him a glare that he visibly shuttered at "Please, what kind of name is Quil?" He threw his hands up in defeat "Touché"

"So why did they throw you off the cliff in the first place?" He shrugged "I was getting on Paul's nerves and TRUST me, you do not want to be on his bad side, but anyway he thought the only way to shut me up was to send me tumbling down to my dome into the freezing cold water."

"Sounds like a good choice to me" I teased him. "Ha ha, aren't you a little comedian?" He retorted. I glanced up to see almost all of his friends had jumped and were now walking towards us.

One of the boys in the group whispered "Damn Paul! If I knew she was down here I would have taken Quil's place in a heartbeat." It clearly wasn't meant for me to hear but it still brought a smile to my lips.

Quil quickly got up pulling me with him quickly which gave me a little head rush. " Hey guys! Have a nice time?" Quil eagerly said. The all just rolled thier eyes.

"Anyway, this is Peyton. I just met her. Peyton this is Jake, Sam, Jared, Embry, and Paul."

I learned that the boy who made the comment about taking Quil's spot was Embry. I quickly shook their hands, Paul was the last one whose eyes I met. He didn't look like he wanted to be there. He looked me over and then looked me in the eyes. His stern and guarded eyes turned to love and adoration. The others looked dumbfounded.

"Seriously? Out of all of us? Paul?"

"No way."

"He's screwed." One glare from Paul shut them all up. He curiously looked back to me. Quil had a shit-eating grin on his face with his arms crossed in front of him.

I looked around confused and quickly looked at the time which read 7:45. "Shit!" Paul's eyes suddenly widened

"Are you okay? What happened?" He all but ran over to me looking me up and down. I raised an eyebrow at Quil who was hunched over and was emitting an snorting sound that I'm sure was meant to be a laugh but just came out like a pig being strangled.

I looked back at Paul "I have to get going I'm supposed to be home in 15 minutes. It was nice meeting you all." I gave a quick side hug to Quil who had calmed himself down considerably but was still chuckling. This action caused Paul to slap Quil upside the head.

"What the fuck? She initiated it! Not me! Geez, I always knew you'd be more of an asshole after you imp-"

And this caused another smack to the back of his head. Quil started to rub it while muttering to himself. I only caught a few words that sounded like "Overprotective jackass..."

I once again raised an eyebrow in Quil's direction before saying goodbye once again and only made it a step before a heated hand grabbed mine and spun me around to be face to face with Paul. "Umm, can I walk you home? It's pretty late. Some creeps come out at night." I quickly looked at his eyes which held determination. I felt like he was going to walk me home whether I liked it or not.

I quickly nodded my head and he had a grin plastered onto his face. He placed his hand gently on my back and we headed towards the direction of my house. We walked in silence until he got to the sidewalk that lead to my house. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Paul keep glancing at me like I was going to dissapear. "So, your new here? Right? I'm pretty sure I would have noticed you earlier."

"I just moved here yesterday actually with my brothers. This is the first time I actually went out." Paul had a smirk on his face "So Quil was the first person you met here?" "Yeah, well, besides the people I met at a party yesterday. I had to go to drag my brothers out." "Who's party? Tony's? Over down Chester st.?" "The very one."

His smirk soon turned into a glare, "Don't go near Tony, He's nothing but a man whore." I giggled for a second before replying "I didn't plan on it." He nodded approvingly before I heard a russling in the woods next to us.

I tensed and folded my hands around my chest. Paul looked over at me and walked to my other side, seperating the woods and myself b. "Don't worry it's just the wind." He glared up at the sky almost as if he was cursing the wind for scaring me. "It could be some creature coming from the woods to torture me." I cautiously looked over him and at the trees again. I could hear more rustling which made me squeal and grasp Paul's hand and scrambled closer to him grabbing his arm with my free hand.

He beamed down at me used his other and to rub my hand up and down

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from any creatures that try to come near you." I smiled up at him subconsciously leaned in a little closer just for extra security. We reached my house in about 20 minutes. He walked me up the door where I could hear the boys STILL yelling at the television about football. Paul looked at the door curiously. "Your brother have friends over?"

I remembered that I hadn't got around to telling him the amount of brother I had.

"Uhhh... sure." I lied quickly "Football night, pretty big in my house." I added on trying to make my lie more believable.

Paul shuffled around. "I'll see you around soon, right?"

I smiled "Definitely! It's good to have some friends around here. And you and the guys can stop by anytime if you'd like. I also gave my number to Quil to get in touch with me."

His eyes darkened at the mention of Quil but he shook his head and smiled down at me once again. I unlocked the door and the yelling got louder and i turned back to smile at Paul before closing the door.

Hey Guys! I haven't updated in like a year. But I'm trying! Anyway, yes. Paul is completely and utterly whipped from the moment he laid eyes on pretty little Peyton. Also, I'm sorry about the grammar and misspelled words. My computer is being weird and doesn't have spell check. Anyway... REVIEW!


	4. Overprotective Brothers

I woke up to Adam's alarm clock going off at 5:15 in the morning. Way too early for any sane people to be up. It was our first day of La Push High School. I couldn't help but think of Paul but I knew he wouldn't be at school. The guy looked twenty at least. Adam drug himself out of his mattress which was lazily tossed onto the ground. I left Drake and Peter passed out on the ground. I would wake them up once I showered so I wouldn't have to fight over it.

Adam let me take the shower first for which I was grateful for. Jay and Conner where still sleeping as they had already graduated high school. John and Jeremy still had about another two hours to sleep since they were still in middle school.

After an hour and a half of pure chaos of getting nine teenagers ready we were on our way to pace the horror of high school. We managed to stuff all of us into my SUV and since I was the smallest I got saddled in the back row with Aaron driving and TJ in the passenger seat. In the second row sat Drake, Peter, and Trevor. All of which weren't excited with their close proximity to each other. In the last row was Adam and Tyler. The former with his arm tossed around my headrest.

We were extremely early due to needing to get our schedule so almost no one was in the parking lot. The boys piled out. I crawled over the middle seat to get out the door but Adam and Tyler opted to have Aaron pop the trunk and they jumped out that way.

After a few minutes of searching we finally found the front office with a little old women with huge round glasses sat. She looked up at the ruckus we were causing and beamed at us.

"You must be the foster children of Ms. Rose! My husband works at the hospital with her. Says she's a real firecracker. Mentioned she had a lot of adopted children too!"

I rolled my eyes at the mention of us being foster children but kept my mouth shut. Aaron cleared his throat before asking for our schedules. She gave the seniors their schedules first which consisted of only Aaron. Then the juniors which was the bulk of the group consisting of Drake, Peter, TJ, Adam, and myself. The sophomores being Trevor and Tyler and finally the only freshman Steven.

Papers went flying into each other's faces trying to see who had which classes together. I was ecstatic to see I only had one class by myself which was study hall, the last class of the day. TJ and I split up from the group and walked the opposite to our first period.

"Nervous Peyton?" He smirked down at me

"Is it that obvious?" I panicked.

"No, but call it big brother's intuition. You'll be great today and maybe even make friends."

What he didn't know was that I already had friends since I had meet Paul, Quil, and their group but I hadn't mentioned that encounter to anyone in fear of them finding out where they lived and trying to skin them alive. I had texted Paul every day since that night which had only been about a week ago and talked to Quil and his friends Jacob and Embry on the phone a few times. I had walked into the middle of the woods for the phone calls in fear my brothers would hear me talking to a bunch of guys.

TJ opened the door to calculus for me and walked in soon behind me. We were the first people in there which gave the teacher time to introduce himself and give us textbooks for the class. We settled ourselves down in the back row and people began pouring in. All giving us looks of curiosity.

The class soon began but the staring and glances didn't seize to stop. About fifteen minutes into class the door burst open and Quil slid in with a goofy smile on his face.

My jaw dropped. I had thought Quil was at least 19, maybe even 20. But no way in hell did I think he was 17. He looked so out of place in a classroom full of hormone fueled teenagers.

"Sorry Mr. G! But duty called and you know what they say about ignoring her." The teacher gave Quil a quick glare before telling him to sit down. Quil slid into a seat in the second row right by the aisle. He didn't even notice myself or TJ who was still silently laughing at Quil's entrance.

Class came and went with me still trying to figure out how Quil could only be a teenager. Quil was the first person out the class leaving just as the bell started to ring. TJ and I took our time and parted ways outside the door and I made my way to English.

I walked in to only a few people seated and took a seat once again in the back by the window. I felt a presence next to me and glances over at a smiling Adam.

"How was your first class?" He asked while relaxing back into his chair.

"It was calculus, can't be that good." I retorted to him. I glanced to the doorway and once again my jaw dropped. Two of the guys in Paul's group glided through the door. The first one was laughing at something the one behind said. I recognized his voice from the phone call and realized it was Embry and Jacob. They took two chairs in the middle of the room. Neither bothered to look towards the back of the room. I was thankful for this as I don't know how I could explain to Adam how I knew two guys who looked like they popped steroids for a living.

After an entire class of praying that neither of them turned around my prayers were answered as both raced out the door and down the hall. Adam and I walked halfway to my class before he had to leave me to go find his class.

I turned down a random hall hoping I was walking the right way to class. I looked over to a door near me and checked the number next to it before looking down at my paper to see if it matched. I kept watching as I walked which proved to be a bad idea as I crashed straight into a warm and defined chest. Hands shoot out and steadied me. I looked up to see the one and only Quil who stared down at me in shock which soon turned into a huge grin and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Peyton?! You go here since when?! Dude, Paul's gonna shit his pants when he sees you.." He rambled on still with a huge smile plastered on his face.

I cut him off "Todays my first day, along with my brothers."

"That's awesome! Now we can actually hang out."

I smiled up at him and nodded my agreement.

"What's your next class?" He asked eagerly

"Umm… To be completely honest I don't know. I'm completely lost. I have anatomy with Ms. Jackson right now."

His smile fell a little but soon returned full force within seconds. "Aw, Damn. I hoped we have the same class but here, I'll walk you over there. Alright?"

I voiced my agreement and soon we were off in the same direction I had just come from.

I remembered something he said earlier "Wait. So Paul go's here too?" I asked getting excited.

He chuckled "Yeah! He's a senior actually. He'll be so happy to see you. Why don't you sit with us at lunch?"

I shrugged "I'm not sure. I'll probably sit with my brothers today. Maybe some other time?" I said hopefully.

"Definitely!" By that time we were outside my classroom.

"Say, is one of your brothers kinda tall, lanky, with black longish hair?" He asked while motioning to his head.

I giggled at the description "Yeah. You're describing either Trevor or Tyler. They both kinda look alike."

"I had a new kid in my gym class. Kinda figured it was your brother." He looked like he had a questioning look on his face "How many brothers do you have?"

I blanked out. I didn't want to say since that would make him go running for the hills. The gods were in my favors as the warning bell went off which sent Quil running down the hall with a quick goodbye tossed over his shoulder.

I rolled my eyes and entered the room and scanned it before settling my eyes on Drake who was already passed out on his desk and had a light snore emitting from him. I sat down while sneakily bashing my textbook over his head which made him shoot up in his desk while saying "I didn't do it, I swear!" He looked around and looked over at me guiltily.

My next two classes went by rather quickly. I didn't have another encounter with the steroid giants either. But I had a feeling my luck was running out. I turned the corner to see Aaron talking to a rather large man whom I recognized as Jared since Paul talked about him a few times over texting. Jared had his back to me and I attempted to sneak by them.

I could vaguely hear them talking about a project they were paired up together for.

I was almost in the clear when my luck turned on me. Aaron made a quick glance over Jared and saw me trying to sneak by.

"Hey Peyton! Over here!" He yelled while motioning me over with a swing of his hand. Jared turned around confused as I made my way over. He took one look at me and his eyes seemed to widen to double their size.

"Jared, this is my little sister Peyton." He started as his arm swung over my shoulder.

I looked down "We've meet before." Aaron looked at me confused. "I ran into him and some of his friend's one of the times I walked over to the beach."

Aaron's eyebrow lifted and I rolled my eyes. He was going into overprotective jackass mode at the mere thought of a guy coming within five feet of his little sister.

Jared butted in before Aaron could say anything "Aaron I didn't know Peyton was your sister." His eyes were wide as if he couldn't believe we were related.

"As fun as this is, I really must be going." I said before racing the hall in the opposite way trying to get out of this awkward moment as soon as possible.

Today is going to be a long day.

**REVIEW!**

**I don't own Twilight.**


	5. Whiplash

I was ready to praise the lord when the bell for lunch went off. Apparently so was the rest of the class since they shoot off faster than bullets towards the cafeteria. I rolled my eyes and gathered my things while Adam tapped his foot impatiently next to me.

The two of us where the only ones still in the classroom. Even the teacher had made a mad dash to the teacher's lounge.

Soon enough we were following the herds of kids, all trying to get to the cafeteria first. Adam and I were one of the last people in there. I was thankful that we walked in right behind a huge group of people so no one really noticed the two new kids sneaking into the first line we could find.

I could already pinpoint where the rest of the guys were just from their yelling. Even in public they had o manners. I turned my head a little to see Trevor and Tyler facing each other bickering. Probably about food I concluded.

Steven looked like he didn't want to be there. He was picking at the tray in front of him but never eating it. He never took any of the moves well but eventually settled in after a few weeks. Drake was trying to balance a spoon on his nose. He had an intense look on his face while he did it that made me giggle from across the cafeteria.

Peter and TJ were throwing what looked like peas at each other, each trying to dodge the other and in turn making a huge mess.

Aaron was nowhere to be found, but it was still early enough in the lunch period not to be worried. I looked up at Adam to see trying to peak over peoples shoulders to get a look at what they were serving. So I decided to observe the others in the cafeteria.

I had surveyed about half the cafeteria when I happened to glance over in the opposite corner and my eyes widened. I could see Quil and Jacob since they were facing me and I could make out Paul's back since he was facing opposite me. I could also tell Embry was next to him due to him having shaggier hair then the rest of them. I didn't see Jared and wondered if Aaron and he were working on their project. A girl also sat at their table, sitting next to Jacob on one side and an empty chair on the other. She glanced at the empty chair once every few seconds as if she was waiting for someone to sit there.

I could make out Quil's facial expression, he looked absolutely joyful and mischievous. He glanced around the cafeteria every few seconds almost looking for someone in particular.

My gaze settled on Paul once again and I watched his back for a few more moments. Embry looked over at him and muttered something which earned him a slap on the back of the head from Paul. Embry threw his back with laughter even though the slap looked like it hurt.

I was interrupted in my musings as it was my turn in line. Adam and I quickly filled our trays as he took out his wallet to pay for both me and him. We started the short walk to the table when Adam spoke

"How much longer do you think before Trevor and Tyler attempt to kill each other?" He looked down at me with a smirk.

I gapped up at him before bumping his shoulder with my own.

"Not funny. Don't even joke." I laughed

"Its funny cause you know it's gonna happen one day."

At that point we had reached the table and the conversation halted but not before Adam sent an amused smile my way. I sat next to Steven and as soon as my tray hit the able, Quil's head snapped around faster than I thought possible in my direction. The grin that had been plastered across his face the entire time he had been in the cafeteria had grown impossibly wider. It wavered for a minute when he saw I was sitting with a bunch of guys but the glint in his eyes never left. I gave him a slight wave and he waver back eagerly, none of the boys paying attention to this gesture.

He then rubbed his hands together and turned to Paul before I saw his lips move for a few seconds making a brief comment.

Paul looked up at him while scarfing down his food and I assumed he said something as Quil continued on with whatever he was saying. After about two minutes of back and forth Quil looked over at me and made a head nod in my general direction as one more comment slipped through his lips.

Well I thought Quil's movements where quick. When Paul whipped his head in my direction I was almost positive he got whiplash.

My cheeks turned an impossible shade of red and I looked down before he made eyes contact.

I could feel his intense stare as I listened to Drake drone on and on about how we should have moved to California since their more hot girls there. Most of the boys agreed in unison as I looked at them with distaste.

I contemplated looking up for only a few seconds but I was afraid the boys would see what or rather who I was staring at.

"Umm.. Guys, I'm going to go to my locker. You know, give myself a few extra minutes to open it. You know locks don't like me that much." I stated out of the blue.

Trevor and Tyler didn't acknowledge what I had said as they were still bickering. Drake was almost at his personal record of how long he could balance the spoon on his nose so he took his hand and made a shooing motion towards me.

Steven made eye contact and nodded then went back to moving the food on his plate around.

Adam made a move to stand up with me but I quickly put that idea down and told him quite frankly that I didn't need a babysitter twenty-four seven. He grinned at me while throwing his hands up in a surrendering motion while he lowered himself down to his chair once again.

I got my things and made a quick goodbye.

"Steven, please eat a little. Please? For me?"

He looked up at me through his incredibly long eyelashes and the corners of his lips turned up just a little before making a slight nod and brought a spoonful of mash potatoes to his mouth.

I knew if Aaron was here, he'd be hounding him much worse to finish his plate. I made my way towards the door and heard a chair scrapping on the floor with enough force that sent it tumbling back. I heard a thundering laugh and a slight growl but didn't pay much attention to it. I made it about halfway down the hallway when the cafeteria doors slammed open and Paul looking quite scattered looked around frantically before seeing me giving him a curious look. A beautiful smile replaced the panic on his face as he came jogging over to me.

Before I could get any words out he had scooped me up into his arms and my legs left the floor as he swung me around.

I laughed while clutching his neck praying I wouldn't fall or for him to drop me. He stopped the swinging and set me back on my own two feet but didn't let me go for a few more seconds. He gave a tight squeeze to my waist and removed his arms.

He looked down at me with a joyful expression before speaking

"God, I'm so happy you're here. I just kinda assumed you'd be going to Forks High." He spoke at a rapid speed I almost didn't catch it.

"Well, La Push High is a lot closer. The drive to Forks would be a bitch to do every day."

He looked dazed and brought his arms around me once more and buried his head in my hair "Either way, this year just got a hell of a lot better now that you're here."

His statement brought a blush to my cheeks and I quickly looked down.

"Do you want to walk to my locker with me? I have to get a few books before my next class."

Before I finished my statement Paul had already grabbed my hand and was dragging me down a random hallway.

"Do you even know where my locker is?"

"Nope. But if we get lost, more time together." He said while sending me a wink. I hit his shoulder gently with my free hand.

"Very funny, but I can't be late on my first day. So….." I said as I was pushing him down an adjoining hallway towards were I thought my locker to be.

We made it to my locker as the bell dismissed lunch. Paul looked up towards the sound with distaste as I quickly and successfully opened my locker and began transferring books to my messenger bag. I soon slammed the foam green door back into its initial position and clicked the lock shut.

"What's your next class?" Paul all but demanded to know. I dug through my bag for my schedule and read off the paper

"It says I have American History with a Mr. Bronze."

"Great! My class is right by there. I'll walk you." Before I got a chance to answer Paul had already laced his fingers threw mine and was pulling me into the opposite direction we had come from.

On the way there people were throwing me curious glances and I cringed thinking of the rumors that were sure to spread about the new girl and Paul Lahote.

We stopped in front of an open door and I could see a relatively young man sitting at the front desk and was writing furiously on a piece of paper.

I started to pull away from Paul when his grip tightened.

I gave him a strange look "Are you okay?"

His eyes flashed into the room and his gaze darkened but he looked back at me after a few seconds with his grip on my hand loosening ever so slightly

"Yeah, sorry. Mr. B isn't exactly my favorite teacher here."

"I'm sure I'll be okay in there." I concluded.

His eyes wavered and then removed his hand from mine slowly. "I'll meet you out here after class and walk to your next one."

My eyes widened at this. If he was out here after class then Drake and TJ, who were in the same class would definitely notice their little sister walking off with an abnormally tall man who didn't look like he belonged in high school.

Before I could argue he brought his lips to my forehead and then pulled back giving me a killer smile and jogged off. I sighed and could only mentally prepare myself for the drama that would come in only a mere 45 minutes.

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I think the next one will be Paul's POV of seeing Peyton at school and the conversation him and Quil had at lunch ;) So please REVIEW!**

**I do not own Twilight.**


	6. I could get used to this

Neither Drake nor TJ were there yet so I walked into the class by myself hoping to just get this over as quickly as possible. I got up to Mr. B's desk but he hadn't noticed me as he was still scribbling furiously.

I stood there for another minute before clearing my throat in an attempt to catch his attention. He quickly glanced up and then back at his paper but did a double take to stare at me.

I felt a little uncomfortable with his leering so I cleared my throat once more and began the speech I already had given multiple times that day

"Hi, my names Peyton. I'm new here and in this class…" I trailed off hoping he would take the hint. Thankfully he did and hoped up from his desk before throwing a textbook and workbook at me and signing my slip I was given earlier. He also gave me an assigned seat which surprised me as none of my other teachers had done that.

I ended up with a desk pushed up against the window, and as I took my notebook out I eyed the desk next to me that seemed extremely close to the one I was given. It was only about 5 inches or so away. I looked around and noticed most chairs were like that to, almost in partners. I prayed that maybe he would put one of my brothers there but that seemed highly unlikely so instead I hoped that the person sitting there didn't bother me too much. God clearly wasn't listening.

Quil came bounding into the room looking a little bored as he walked towards his desk. Which was in my direction. In my aisle. Next to me. He happened to glance up at me halfway other here and I swear he looked like he won the lottery. He's been giving me that expression all day. He still had the shit eating grin on his face when he plopped himself down on the chair next to me.

Him slamming down onto the desk didn't help much with its location as his body weight slip the desk over towards me a little more to the point I wasn't able to get out from my seat.

"This is fucking awesome. Mr. B is a real hard ass, makes the class a drag. Now I at least have you to entertain me."

I laughed since it was impossible to be annoyed by Quil. He's just always so damn perky and full of energy. We talked for a few more minutes while more students piled in, along with my brothers. They walked up to the teacher and started talking to him. I could tell TJ was contributing more to the conversation as Drake's eyes started to wonder across the room before landing on Quil and I, the former who was leaned over the bar that connected his desk to his chair still talking to me. The boy had no respect for personal boundaries.

He quirked an eyebrow and looked like he was going to walk over here but thought better of it. By this point the teacher had walked away to get their needed supplies and Drake bumped TJ's shoulder with his own and made a head nod towards myself. Unlike Drake, TJ actually started to walk over towards my desk but before he could move a full foot he was intercepted my Mr. B and given an assigned seat. Thankfully that seat was across the room so he couldn't bother me to much today.

Quil caught my attention "Why do the two new guys look like they want to kill me in my sleep?"

"Ignore them. There just being idiots." I retorted while Quil raised an eyebrow

"You know them?" "Unfortunately. There my brothers."

Quil looked across the room and surveyed them both "I thought you said the guy in my gym class was your brother?"

"You're allowed to have more than one Quil." I retorted

He let out a chuckle "Yeah, but they don't look anything like you."

I panicked but before I found a way to diffuse the situation the teacher had already begun the lesson which I had never been more grateful for.

The lesson had dragged on unbearably long but Quil kept me occupied my drawing little dinosaurs on the paper I was trying to take notes on. Each creature more intricate than the previous.

45 minutes and 6 dinosaurs later the bell had finally rang. Both of us packed our things faster than necessary just wanting to be as far away from Mr. B as possible. Quil was right, he was a hard ass but on top of that a pervert. Mr. B was checking out the girls in the classroom every chance he got.

TJ and Drake walked over to me, glanced at Quil and looked at me expectantly. Might as well just get this over with.

"Quil, these are two of my brothers, TJ and Drake. Guys, this is Quil, one of my friends."

Quil help his hand out to TJ as he was closer and then to Drake.

I thought I was home free until Quil had to open his mouth "It's nice to finally get to meet some of Peyton's family."

Drake looked confused for a moment before responding "Finally? Didn't you just meet today?"

Quil scoffed and through his arm around me, almost cutting of my air supply as he drug me closer to him.

"I am truly offended Peyton, You haven't told your family about me? Peyton and I go way back." He started.

I rolled my eyes "I meet him and a few of his friends a few weeks ago when I went to the beach."

Drake who was eyeing Quil up cut me off "And you didn't think to mention that?"

"Never came up." I tried to cover before continuing "So if we stand here any longer we'll be late." I practically sprinted ahead of them leaving them staring after me still in the classroom.

Paul was leaning against the lockers directly in front of the classroom. He broke into a grin when I walked out and I swiftly grabbed his hand and started pulling him through the crowded hallway still throwing glances behind my shoulder to see if Drake or TJ was around.

Paul gripped my hand a little tighter and looked a little worried "What's the rush Peyton?"

We had by then walked down another hallway so I figured it was safe to stop and I leaned against the lockers with Paul in front of me.

"My brothers were in Mr. B's class with me and they're crazy protective of any guy that gets within ten yards of me. They'd shit bricks if they saw you waiting for me."

Paul's smile faltered a little bit and he looked thoughtful before answering "they're just looking out for you."

I shrugged "Sure. I bet you there still sizing Quil up, thinking if they take him. I sat next to him last period and my brothers found out I knew him before today."

He chuckled at this before looking up the hall and then back down at me "What's your next class?" He questioned

I quickly dug out my schedule from my bag and racked my eyes over the paper

"I have study hall"

I looked up at Paul and his eyes glistened and his grin got impossibly larger. "That's awesome! I have that too. I don't know anyone in there either so I have a table all to myself."

I giggled "Sure you'll be willing to share?"

He looked down at me with a look in his eyes I couldn't pinpoint. "Only with you."

He took me hand and led me down the hall into a room that had the door pulled open with a chair. The room was bigger than expected and only had a few students milling around.

"Since it's not technically a class with grades and all there's not an assigned teacher. Once in a while someone will check in on us. I tend to skip this class a lot."

"Well I'm honored you stayed with me today."

"Since you're here, I'll be showing up a lot more"

I blushed at his statement and tried to hide my face but by the smirk on his face I'm pretty sure he saw.

His table had five seats surrounding it and was in the corner farthest from the entrance.

He pulled out a chair for me and he scooted his chair closer to me "How's La Push treating you so far?"

"It's been okay. Thank god I met you guys or I would have been stir crazy by the end of the day."

"What can I say? I make everything better." He stated while brushing off his shoulder. I rolled my eyes at his antics.

I don't think I've laughed in the last year as much as I laughed in the following hour. When the bell rang signaling the end of the day both of our faces fell as we gathered our books.

We walked into the hall and swarms of people came pouring out of all the classrooms and I was continually shoved around. A guy who was running past me brushed into me and caused me to lose my balance and stumble into the lockers. Paul let out an animalistic sound and shoved the guy with so much force that he fell to the floor.

My mouth dropped open but before I could say anything Paul gently put one hand on my waist and guided me through the halls making sure no one else came near me and shot glares at anyone who got to close for his liking. We finally made it to my locker and he stood off to the side for a minute while I clumsily opened the lock.

I quickly gathered up all my things, not wanting to spend any unnecessary time here among the hordes of teenagers.

As soon as I closed the lock Paul had slipped his hand back into mine and intertwined our fingers as he walked in front of me acting as a kind of shield from everyone.

"Paul?"

He whipped his head around at the sound of my voice while still walking and he gave me his full attention.

"I need to go the front office to drop of my slip." He gave me a grin and then turned us down the next hallway which was thankfully less crowded so Paul and I were able to walk side by side.

"So you didn't tell me how you liked Mr. B's class?" Paul said striking up a conversation.

I shrugged my shoulders "He was okay but he kinds gave me the creeps, he kept staring at me."

I wouldn't have noticed if I want still holding his hand but Paul started to shake slightly and his grip on my hand tightened and he stopped in his tracks.

"If that bastard ever comes near you or makes you feel uncomfortable again, tell me." His shaking had gotten worse the longer he spoke.

I took a step toward him and began speaking "Paul, don't worry about it…"

"Peyton, promise me you'll tell me."

"But-"

"Promise me" He almost pleaded. I looked up at him and nodded his head looking almost relieved and then we continued our walk to the front office.

His shaking had subsided a little but I could still feel what felt like tremors coming from him.

I took my free hand and placed it on his elbow of the arm that held my other hand and placed my cheek on the upper part of his arm since I didn't quite reach his shoulder.

This action caused Paul's tremors to stop and he let out a sign of contentment. He placed his lips on the top of my head as we walked.

I could get used to La Push.

**So… Hey guys! Don't hate me! I have no excuse for not updating. I'm just lazy, and have a lot of testing going on right now. But I promised myself I would update more. So please give me one more chance! Thanks for reading guys, it means a lot. REVIEW!**


End file.
